Vehicle bodies use structural members to provide support and rigidity to the vehicle allowing for operation of the vehicle. For example, a vehicle may use an A-pillar to provide support between a door and a windshield. Extending between the door and the windshield, the A-pillar is an important structural member. The A-pillar may aid in determining the interior space used for the cockpit. The A-pillar constrains the interior space of the cockpit by supporting the windshield and giving structural integrity to the vehicle to allow the vehicle doors to open and close. The A-pillar may further aid to prevent intrusion into the cockpit by providing support and stiffness of the vehicle body. The A-pillar prevents intrusion by withstanding forces that may cause buckling of the A-pillar during operation of the vehicle.